Demigods and Initiates
by perseuseaton816
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth go on vacation to Chicago on choosing day? Why do Tris and Tobias think there is something definitely going on with these strangers? (picture doesn't match story. I don't know why my computer did that)
1. Chapter 1

Demigods and Initiates

chapter 1: vacation? (Percy pov)

I'm excited. I know Annabeth is too. Ever since the Titan war we've been needing a vacation. So why not Chicago?

We just said our goodbyes to everyone at camp when Nico comes to us. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah! But you really don't need to shadow travel us there. Chiron said Argus could drive us."

"Nah, It's alright. I was planning on going there anyway. My dad was saying something about some run away ghost so I wanted to go check it out."

"Alright then!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Let's go!"

We joined hands as Nico concentrated, then the darkness closed in on us.

When I opened my eyes I see that were in a farm. And a fence in the distance.

"Hey, this doesn't seem right..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"Well obviously, Seaweed Brain. Nico where are we?"

"I... dunno. Lets go look for someone by that fence." When we reached the fence a truck rolled next to us.

"Well hi there!" said a girl in the back of the truck. "Hmm. What are some dauntless and erudite doin' out here? I'll just get you guys in the fence."

"Uhhh... ok." What does that even mean? Dauntless? Erudite? I gave a puzzled look to Annabeth who just shrugged. For a second there i wished Coach Hedge was with us. He would be able to sniff out if she was a monster. "Lets go."

The girl punched in some numbers on a padlock and the fence slid open, revealing a line of men and women dressed in black with guns strapped to their backs. "Hey! You should be in school!" yelled one of the men who pointed at Nico, then pointed at me and Annabeth,"and you two should be at the choosing ceremony!"

"Excuse me sir, but... WHAT?" Annabeth asked clearly as puzzled as I was.

"Oh just come on," he led us to a school and told Nico to get to class. Then led us to a tall building and shoved us into a line of kids our age according to our last names. Then a man who introduced himself as Marcus Eaton gave some sort of introduction speech for this "choosing ceremony." Then he started calling out names,"Sarah Abby." She took a knife from him and slid the knife over her palm. And let the blood pour into the bowl of water.

"Annabeth Chase." She took the knife from him like she knew exactly what to do. How could she know what to do? I watched as she let her blood sizzle on the hot coals.

"Percy Jackson." I didnt understand any of this. But I was not going to be separated from Annabeth, that much I understood. So I let my blood sizzle on the coals too.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first crossover story or any story so review and tell me what you thought! I do not own the Percy Jackson or Divergent books.**

"Hey Tris. We gotta go meet the new initiates at the net." I wake up, excited to train my first initiate class.

We reached the net just in time to see the first jumper hit the net. It was a boy in a blue t-shirt with jet black hair, green eyes, and surprisingly very muscular for an Erudite. "What's your name?"

"Percy," the boy, Percy, says.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Tobias says. Then yells,"FIRST JUMPER, PERCY!" A roar if cheers comes from the pit. Then a girl drops down next. She had wavy blonde hair, the same muscular-ness as Percy and gray eyes. I was surprised to see that she was wearing a orange shirt with words I couldn't make out. We never really get any amity.

"Name?"

"Annabeth," she says as Percy comes over and laces his fingers with hers. An erudite and amity? What a strange mix.

We started with the introductions,"Im Six. And this is Four. We'll be your trainers for the next couple weeks. Right now we'll just show you around."

"This is the pit," Tobias says.

I hear a lot of _woah's_ from the group. We show them to the chasm and finally to the room where they would be staying.

"Starting tomorrow we will begin stage one of initiation, which is physical training. We'll start with how to shoot a gun, then how to throw knifes and finally hand to hand combat." I saw Percy and Annabeth smirk at each other, like they know there going to win at that. And they probably can.

"Did she say something funny?" Four asks them. He's probably just trying to scare the new guys.

"Nope. Nothing funny at all," Percy says totally poker faced.

**(Percy's pov)**

After Four and Six left us to get settled in I was still confused as ever. _What just happened? What is this place? When can we leave? _All these thoughts were swirling in my head I didn't realize Annabeth had been talking to me.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Hmm... what? Oh yeah."

"Okay then what was I saying?"

"Oh... umm..." She rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that I think we somehow ended up in some kind of future society. I've read that people have been wanting to make a community like this for a long time but there's none existing today so Nico must have shadow traveled into the future." Thanks the gods for Annabeth daughter of Athena and her knowledge.

"So should we try to sneak out? Maybe iris message Nico and tell him to come get us out of here?"

"I don't know. Well figure it out in the morning. For know let's get some rest while no monsters are trying to attack us." So i fell asleep to the soft breaths of Annabeth's breathing.

Sure no monsters attacked us. But that didn't stop the dreams.

I found myself in the fields of asphodel among the roaming souls. When a man in black clothes appears out of nowhere.

_"Hades," _I said.

_"Yes, my dear nephew. I have brought you here to tell you that you were supposed to end up here. I changed the course of my sons travel to this futuristic Chicago."_

_"But why us? We just ended the Titan war and wanted a simple vacation." _I said in a pouty voice.

_"The task you must complete here will soon be revealed. In the mean time you shall stay here and continue this life," _Hades said.

_"What task," _I asked mystified. But The Lord of the Underworld was already gone.

I woke with a gasp when I hear yelling,"Alright, get up pansycakes! We've got training to do!"

**(Annabeth's pov)**

As we all scrambled to get ready I looked over at Percy who had a look of worry in his eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a dream-" but he was interrupted when a guy maybe 19 or 20 years old with piercings all over his face yelled,"LETS GO! Follow me to the training room."

"Who are you?" One of the initiates, Sierra I believe, asked.

"Ooh a sassy one. I'm Eric one of your trainers." I didn't know who this Eric guy was but I could tell he didn't like to be messed with. So we followed him quietly to a large room with many boards with targets on it. Along the wall was a table full of guns.

"Everyone grab one. Stand in front of a target. Shoot. Hit the target. Its not that difficult."

"ERIC!" someone yells making us all jump.

"Yes?"

"You were _supposed _to wait for us before you started the training!"

"Really? I don't remember that..." Eric says mockingly.

"Oh you heard me loud and clear." They stared daggers at each other for a while.

"Well, this is all very entertaining but it would be nice to start with the training now." I say, everyone turns to me like I'm crazy for interrupting.

"She's right," Six says,"let's just get started." Eric glares at me next clearly annoyed as we cross the room to grab for guns. I stood in front of a target aimed and my first shot hit the target. I repeated still hitting the target. I looked over at Percy who was having some trouble.

"Come on Seaweed Brain its just like archery."

"Exactly, Wise Girl. I'm terrible at archery and not much better at this."

"Just pretend Chiron's here giving you tips or yelling at you." He just rolled his eyes. This time hitting the very edge of the target.

"Closer, I'm sure you'll get it." but it wasn't me who said it. It was the trainer, Six, putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. I felt a twinge of envy. I should be comforting him not her.

After training we went to dinner. "So what happened in that dream of yours?" I whispered.

He sighed," Hades came to me and said he brought us here purposely. He said we had some kind of task to do but didn't tell me what it was..."

After that I kind of lost it," WHAT? We just finished a war and wanted to just get away from our crazy lifes for a little! But nooo! They ALWAYS use us as there "little pawns" to do there jobs! And I'm SICK OF IT!" Lots of people turned to stare at me, but I didn't care.

Then Six and Four come over while giving us strange looks. "Hey? Are you guys okay? I couldn't help but over hearing... what war?"

"Nothing. Its nothing. Every thing is just as it usually is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter took a little long.**

(Four's pov)

"Today well learn how to throw knifes. I'll demonstrate." I grabbed three knifes and threw them. Each hitting the target.

"Okay, everyone pick up three knifes and do as I showed. It may take a few tries but you'll get it." I immediately hear two loud thumps and turn to see Percy and Annabeth smirking at two knifes right in the middle of the target. "Or it'll take one try..." Me and Tris exchange glances, we know there's something different about them. But I have no idea what it is.

Everyone was practicing throwing knifes, Percy and Annabeth still hitting it every time, when the doors burst open revealing a VERY large dog the size of a rhino. Tris and I scream, but everyone else barely flinches.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Tris yelled.

"Oh, this is Mrs. O' Leary. My dog."

"Wait what does the dog look like to you?" Annabeth asks.

"Its huge! And has giant teeth!" I yell and Tris nods in agreement. Everyone starts laughing.

"Seriously? Its just a little poodle!" John, one of the initiates say. I see Percy exchange a nervous glance at Annabeth. They whisper something at each other that sounds like a another language, but all I got was gibberish. Great, another thing to add to their craziness.

"Mrs. O' Leary what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"_WOOF!_"

"Listen girl, go shadow travel and find Nico. Have him take care of you," Percy whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. Who is this Nico? What's shadow traveling? And why is this dog so huge?!

The dog gave out a loud _WOOF! _before running straight at the wall and vanishing, even though there was no door.

"How did that just happen? He just ran straight at the wall then vanished!" I yelled. I guess the other initiates didn't see it because they were still just throwing knifes at the wall.

"What are you talking about? He just walked out the door." Annabeth said quickly.

"Whatever, let's just go to lunch. We'll start on the combat training when we get back," I say.

Once everyone was seated, I whisper to Tris," what was that?"

"I have no idea. But those two definitely saw it too, just didn't want to say it. Maybe we should pull them aside and see what's really going on."

"Yeah, we should. Let's go," so we walk over to them," hey could we talk to you guys?" They look at each other at each other and whisper in that other language again, nodding as if they reached an agreement.

"Sure, what's up?" Percy answered.

"What was with that dog thing? Why would it just pop up out of no where and leave out of nowhere? I know you saw it for what it was and we want answers." Tris says, strong and brave.

"Okay, we'll tell you. Follow us." We rounded the corner and they started with,"Do you know about greek mythology?"

_Is he being serious_,"WHAT does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," Annabeth said with those stormy gray eyes.

"Yes," we say in a small voice together.

"You may not believe us but sometimes the gods come down and have kids with humans. That's what we are. Demigods or half-bloods. You're one too."

This was to much to process, but for some reason I believed all of it. _You better believe it_ said a male voice in my head. What was that?

"So you're saying one of our parents is a GOD?"

"Yes, and maybe you'll be claimed by your parent."

"How will we know when they claim us?" Then a reddish glow appeared over Tris's head. I look up to see a owl over her head.

"Because that will happen," Annabeth said," You're a daughter of Athena. The goddess of wisdom and also my mother."

"So who's my parent? And whose your godly parent?"

"We don't know yet. And my father is Poseidon, god of the seas."

"That's so cool! Do we have like super powers or something?"

"Ummm... well we don't. We are just strikingly more smart than anyone else," Annabeth winked at me," but Percy has some crazy mind over water powers."

"Yeah! I can breathe underwater, and talk to fish and horses, make hurricanes, and control water."

"That. Is. Amazing."

"Yeah, well it all comes with a price. We just ended a war with the titans. A lot of people were killed... but we won in the end," Percy said sadly," plus we demigods have a smell to us that attract monsters. So we die a lot earlier than most people do." I didn't know what to say, Tris look lost for words too.

Finally I say," so does that have to do with something about the giant dog?"

"Yeah, mortals cant see through what is called the mist. Its a veil that hides things from human eyes, but since your demigods you can see through it," Percy says.

"I wonder how they lasted this long without seeing any monsters?"

I shrugged and look at the clock," guys it's time to get back to training. Well talk later."

**So there's chapter 3! Sorry if its a little short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Tris pov)**

When we went back to the training room Tobias started with some fighting techniques. Showing them how to punch and kick the bag effectively. Then I stepped in and showed them how to use there elbows and knees. Since I was always better at that.

When the initiates got to work Percy and Annabeth acted like nothing happened at all. Maybe they were used to be in situations like this. But I wasn't.

That means I have a different mom? Why didn't my mom, or Natalie (whatever), ever tell me? How did I end up with her? _Stop! _I need to calm down. I look over at Tobias. I can tell that he has that conflicted look in his eyes. Others might not see it, but I can. What did this mean for him? This mean Marcus might not be his father. Or Evelynhis mother.

Percy and Annabeth were doing great. It seemed to be the easiest thing ever for them. Well they did win a war didn't they? But they only stole my attention for a moment because I still couldn't believe any of this.

As we were walking out of the training room at the end of the day Percy came over and whispered in my ear," oh, and watch out for dreams."

Percy must have been physic or something, because that night I had the craziest dream ever.

I was standing in what seemed like nowhere. There was reddish mist surrounding me, so I couldn't see three feet in front of me.

Then a women's voice called," _Beatrice. Step forward." _I barely knew where forward was but I did it. A woman about seven feet tall loomed over me.

I didn't know how I knew this but I said," mother?"

_"Yes, Beatrice. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom. I have brought you here to knowledge you of the past. It is finally time for you to know." _But before I could ask her what she meant, she held out here hands and visions swirled my mind.

I saw, who I assumed, the young version of my grandmother- my mothers mother. She was holding hands with a teenage boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Oh, Apollo, I love you."

Then my vision changed to the same couple, a little older now, holding a baby. "Hello little Natalie. Welcome to the world."

Finally Athena stood over me again," so my mothers father was Apollo? She was a demigod too?"

_"Yes, but that is not all I wanted to show you." _And the darkness closed around me again.

This time I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. They both walked to the door to find a woman with a baby girl in her arms.

"Natalie, daughter of Apollo, I bring to you a child. She is a daughter of mine, but sadly her father has passed. And I need someone to care for her. Do you accept?" Natalie glanced at her husband, he nodded.

"Yes, I will care for her. What is her name?"

"That is for you to decide." Athena took a step backwards and dissolved into mist.

The new parents looked down on their new baby girl and said,"we will be your parents and we will love you always, Beatrice Prior."

I woke up. Gasping for air I didn't need.

"Tris are you alright?" Tobias asks me.

I didn't know if I should say yes or no. "I had a dream. Natalie and Andrew Prior aren't really my parents."

**Sorry if that was a really short chapter! I just wanted to post that because I might not have wifi to do it for a couple days. I probably will, but just making sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you guys for all your reviews! And for just reading the story! Finally thanks for being so patient! Oh and I just finished Allegiant and (without giving anything away for those who haven't read it) let's just pretend that "part" didn't happen. If you read it you know what I mean. **

**chapter 5**

**(Tobias's pov)**

"Well yeah Athena is your mom. But Andrew wasn't your dad either?"

"No. Athena showed me that my father died and she needed Natalie and Andrew to take care of me."

"All this is so much to process. But for some reason I never doubted it. So who was your actual father?"

"I don't know. Maybe Percy and Annabeth have some ideas. We better start the fights," Tris says with a sigh.

We walk over to the initiate dormitory and wake everyone up.

"Today we will continue the hand to hand combat," I say. "The first fight will be against Percy and Chase."

"Then," Tris takes over for me. "Annabeth and Will." I see her tense a little at the name as it brings back memories. "Jacob and Nate. And finally Annabeth and Percy. The rest will go tomorrow." We didn't pick the pairs, Eric did. I feel kind of bad having them two fight, I don't want them hurting each other. But they didn't seem worried. In fact they were making little comments about how they were going to kick each other's butts and smirking.

The first fight started when Eric yelled, "GO!" They circled each other looking for an opening. I wasn't sure who was going to win they seemed pretty equal. Then my thoughts changed when Percy punched Chase right in the stomach causing him to double over. Then he kicked him in the face. I saw a sad look in Percy's eyes as he fought him as if he didn't really want to hurt him. He was ready to strike again but Chase didn't get up. Tris circled Percy's name as Annabeth and Will walked up to the mat.

Annabeth was just like Tris but also so different. They are both really brave, smart and selfless. However Annabeth is all muscle when Tris is just a small Abnegation girl. I didn't notice the fight was over until I see Annabeth walk over to Percy side, almost completely unharmed. Unlike Will. His girlfriend, Ana, picked him up and lugged him to the corner of the room.

The fight with Jacob and Nate (both from Erudite) was a long one. They were both pretty sturdy guys, but they were both too sloppy. It finally ended when Jacob had him in a headlock and punched him in the mouth. He collapsed.

Then, the moment we've all been waiting for, Percy and Annabeth walk up. Still holding hands, with a spring in their step as this was merely a game. Maybe that's all this is to them. Is our life really just some game compared to theirs? He pecks her on the cheek. The second he does that Annabeth goes for it. She aims her fist at his stomach, but he slides to the side easily. She goes or it again with her foot this time. Which he dodged again.

"Is that really all your moms brains are giving you right now?" Percy mocked.

"Just warming up."

Now Percy took a swing at her face a for a millisecond I thought he was going to hit her, but at the last moment she reached out a grabbed his wrist. With a flick she judo-flipped him over her shoulder. I hear many gasps from everyone, including me. Percy just simply laughed and got up quickly, shaking it off. This time Percy kicked Annabeth's feet out. Making her loose her breath for a second. Before he could do something else she rolled and jumped up into her fighting stance. I've never seen someone recover so quickly. This went on for another 15 minutes until Eric finally said, "ANY DAY NOW WOULD BE NICE!"

"Yeah let's just call it a tie," says Tris with a yawn. They shrugged at each other and walked hand in hand to the dining area for lunch.

I hear a lot of whispers from the others. "How did she do that?" and "did you see how bad he beat Chase up in two strikes?". I ignore the rest and go to sit down next to Tris.

"Hey, I'll be right back," she tells me. I see her walk over to the initiates table and whisper something to Percy. He gets up and they walk around the corner where no one could see them. I felt a twinge of something. Jealousy. Why would I feel jealous, Tris is and will forever be mine.

**(Percy's pov)**

"Percy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Six." I get up and follow her around the corner. "What's up?"

"I had a dream last night and I wanted to ask you about it. Its just T-, Four, he wouldn't know what to say. And no offense but you seem way more approachable than Annabeth."

"Hah. Yeah she can seem pretty scary. So what was your dream about?"

"Well Athena showed me a bunch of visions. My mom was a demigod, a daughter of Apollo. Athena had my parents take care me because my REAL father had died," she says shakily. She looks like she's about to cry.

I grab her by the shoulders, "hey. Its okay, we'll figure it out together."

"Thanks for listening, I just really wanted to talk to someone. And I feel like I should tell you something," her response kind of shocks me. I just nod.

"My real name is Tris," she says smiling up at me.

I smile back, "its a beautiful name." Then she did what I was not expecting at all. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I don't shrug her off. Instead I bring my arms around her waist and keep her there. Giving her comfort no one else could give.

And that's exactly how Four found them.

**There's chapter 5! I hoped you liked it! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger *evil laugh*. However, since its FINALLY the weekend, I should have time to put another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

**(Tris's pov)**

Hugging Percy felt nice. Just a friendly and comforting hug. I hear a squeak in the tile and I open my eyes to see Tobias standing there shocked. I guess Percy heard it too because at the same time he turned his head the other way. We sprang apart immediately.

I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" he asks me furiously.

"It's not what it looks like, man. We were just talking," Percy said.

"Doesn't look like just talking to me," Tobias said as he walked closer to us.

"He's telling the truth. I was just sad and needed a hug."

"So I'm not good enough for you?"

"That's not what I meant!" I said suddenly feeling angry for him accusing me of this. "I just wanted some comfort!"

"You could have talked to me."

"You don't know any more about this than I do! I wanted some experience to guide me!" I didn't want to hear what else he had to say. So I grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the dining room. I find my room, even though I rarely use it because I sleep with Tobias, and pull Percy inside.

"Look, I didn't mean to start any trouble..." he starts but I cut him off.

"No. Its fine, besides I hugged you first," I say giving him half a smile. "It's just- wait I'm sorry you probably want to get back to Annabeth..."

"Nah, it's cool. Did you still want to talk?"

"Yeah. Sure. Your a really good friend you know that? It's like we've barely met but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Ah shucks," he says in a funny voice. He goes to lounge on the bed like it's his and pats the space next to him. "Come on tell me what's on your mind."

I go to sit. It doesn't feel awkward at all. Its feels... brotherly. "Well I might as well start from the beginning. I transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation."

"The selfless one?"

"Yeah. Anyway when I took the aptitude test that decides what faction I belong in I got three different ones-Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. They call people like this divergent. So when I picked dauntless the training was so... terrifying. I don't feel like I can talk like this with Four because I feel like he expects me to always be strong and never show any weakness."

"Its okay. I'm here for you remember that."

"Thanks," I smile. "So we had to go through these fear simulators, where you have to face your greatest fears. During them I just felt so helpless, just standing there screaming while something or someone is attacking me or whatever," I didn't realize I was crying until a tear fell off my chin.

Percy grabbed my shoulders and I expected him to scold me for weak like Tobias would do. Instead leans me into him until my head is on his chest and he has his arm around my back. "Huh, I've never had a sister. It feels nice."

"It does feel nice. So is that what we're calling each other now? Brother and sister?"

"Sounds like it... Tris." And we fell asleep to each other's company.

***break***

**(Percy pov)**

I wake up just 30 minutes later, still in Tris's room.

"Hey. Tris, we should get back. Lunch is almost over." We untangle ourselves and walk back to everyone. I find Annabeth and go sit next to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked me.

"I was just with Six," I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek. "No worries."

"Okay. Now when do you think we should leave?"

"I don't know. I mean, we were brought here for a reason. I just don't know what that reason is."

**Last night I just made the rest of the outline of the story! And I have big plans. *smiles mischievously***


	7. Chapter 7

**(Tobias's pov)**

How dare that guy make a move on Tris? Didn't he already have a girlfriend?

Great. I have to get back to training now, where I'll have to see both of them. I don't know who I'm really mad at. Tris was probably the victim, right? No, of course she was. She would never do that to me.

Then finally Tris walks in. I snap my head up and see she's walking beside Percy and Annabeth.

_Whatever_, I thought.

But instead of coming over to me she goes to stand next to them.

"We'll finish the fights now and tomorrow will be the beginning of stage 2."

So the fights went on, me barely paying attention. I was to busy watching the way they were so close together.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

Its the day of stage 2 and I'm excited to see what it is. I wonder why everyone looks so scared, it's not that bad. Wow, I must have been through a lot to say this is nothing. Every night I can hear the occasional cry of the people who really are scared.

Four walked in and announced to follow him. And giving a occasional glare to Percy. _What is that about?_

We ended up in a room where we were told to wait. Slowly the instructors started to call out names each with a 10-15 minute gap in between. Then it was just me and Percy.

"Annabeth." Percy gave me a kiss on the cheek and I got up to go into the room.

It was almost empty except for a metal chair and a computer with wires coming out of it.

"What is that for?"

"Well, we inject you with this serum that allows us to see what your worst fears in life are. We'll be able to watch what happens in your mind on these computers. The simulation keeps going until you can lower your heart rate to a steady pace or you can face your fear head on."

I nod and he injects me with the serum. A minute later darkness washes over me.

I open my eyes to see a big field in front of me and surrounding me is about 200 dracanae **(is that how you spell it?)**. I hear a groan from behind me and see Percy lying on the floor half dead.

"Percy!" I cried.

I was about to run over to him when Percy said, "Stop. It's no use. There's too many. Just surrender."

"NO!" Then I turned to all the monsters. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and I will destroy you all." My heart was pounding, but I didn't care. I knew I could do this. Then the first dracanae lunged at me I whipped out my dagger and stabbed it in the chest. More and more came until I lost count. I was getting very tired and no matter how many I killed more replaced them. Meanwhile Percy was just lying there and I _needed_ to get over there to help him. But I couldn't. My heart started beating faster, thinking maybe I can't do this.

Then one hissed, "Demigod, you fool! Surrender now!" I thought about what Four said. Calm down or face your fear. But I couldn't do either, I am a daughter of Athena. I could do anything.

"NO! I WANT ALL OF YOU GONE!" And it worked. Suddenly every monster crumbled into a piles of dust.

I opened my eyes and saw Four and Six staring at me.

"What?" I say, breathing heavily.

"What were those things? And how did you get them to disappear?!"

"Dracanae. And I don't know."

"She's Divergent," Six whispered.

"What's Divergent?"

"Something you do not want to be," she sighed. "Just go out the back door and do whatever. You have the rest of the day off." I nod, confused, and leave.

**(Percy's pov)**

I am so done with waiting around just sitting here all day!

Then finally Tris comes out and calls me in, "Alright. Your turn."

"About time," I muttered.

As Tris explained what they were going to do to me, Four didn't look at me once. Then she finally injected me with some weird liquid and told me, "Don't worry. Its not that terrible."

I gave a little chuckle and darkness wrapped around me.

I was in a room with a dozen Luke's surrounding me. And in each Luke's arms was a person I loved. And Luke was holding a knife at each one of their necks.

However, the Luke that was standing straight in front of me just had a knife and it was pointed at me.

"Pick. Pick who you want to die and we'll leave the rest and you alone. If you don't pick I'll just kill you."

I looked around me. I saw Annabeth, my mom, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Chiron, Travis, Connor, and... Tris.

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS!"

"10! 9!" I looked around me, I couldn't kill any of the people I loved. "8! 7!"

"Pick me Percy, I understand." Annabeth said.

"6! 5!"

"No! Me! I can stay in Elysium with Bianca. It'll be fine," Nico said.

"4! 3!"

Then I made my descision.

"2!"

"I'm sorry everyone."

"1!" And he threw the knife right at my heart.

I opened my eyes with a gasp. Then I pulled my knees to my chest and breathed heavily into my jeans.

"Hey, it's okay." Tris was rubbing my shoulder. "It's over."

I nod and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update! All week, whenever I tried to write I always had writers block!**

**(Annabeth pov)**

Stage two was over. And today was the final test. Percy and I were in first and second place. Six, Four, Eric, a couple other Dauntless leaders hooked themselves to some wires to watch the simulations, I guessed.

I was up next.

"Ready?" Four asked. I nodded and he plunged a needle into my neck and led me into a dark room.

Suddenly, I was on a mountain. I recognized it as Mount Tam. Two telkhines had me by the hands and shoved me forward. In front of me was... Artemis? She had her hands above her head as if trying the hold something up. The sky.

"Lady Artemis!" I cried.

"Take her place," said a dark voice.

"NO! Don't! I can hold it myself," she cried.

"Fine. Maybe it'll take someone else to change your mind," the voice said. Someone was pushed out of the darkness. Luke. He walked over to Artemis and took her place in holding the sky. After a few seconds Luke already looked ready to burst, "Annabeth help me..." he whispered.

I ran over and whispered back, "we can do it together." I knelt beside him helped, but instead a dark smile crossed his face and he stood up from his place.

"Luke! What are you doing?! I was trying to help you!" He just smiled and vanished into the dark. The pain was terrible. It was just too heavy! Why would Luke do that to me? My arms were burning and my legs and well, everywhere. My heart was racing. Calm down, I told myself. If I panic it'll just feel heavier. I felt my heart beat lower a little and I remembered none of this is real. But it felt so real. I gave a small smile as a new surge of strength came into me and I stood up and lifter the sky even higher.

Suddenly, my sorroundings changed. I was standing in a small rooms with no windows, doors or any way of escaping. All the sudden spiders the size of quarters came crawling out from the cracks in the stone wall.

I screamed. They were surrounding me. I was to scared to move anything. Not like there was any where to go. They were pouring out of the walls by the hundreds. Soon, they were spreading across my feet, legs... I desperately tried to shake them off. More just replaced them. I screamed even louder.

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" I cried. _Face your fear, _a voice said. So instead of yelling I stood still taking heavy breaths and let the spiders wash over me.

Next, I was at the subway. I felt terribly sad for some reason. Then I saw someone in the distance.

"Mom!" I yelled, she didn't hear. "Athena!"

She looked at me and looked like she didn't recognize me at all.

"That was my name, before they made me this." She loked down at her clothes in horror.

"What happened to you?"

"Romans happened!"

"Mom. It's me, Annabeth you're daughter."

"You're my daughter?" I nod. "You will avenge me, then." She placed something into my hands but I didn't let it take my attention.

I didn't know what I was saying but the words spilled out of me, "Percy's missing! We have to find him!"

"I care nothing for this Percy! You will kill them all!"

"NO! Kill who?"

"If you don't you are nothing to me. You are no child of mine." With that she disappeared into a cloud of mist. I was so horrified of what happened I couldn't stop trembling. I sank down and tried to control my breathing. I will kill no one my mother was talking about.

Now I was on Mount Olympus in the throne room. Percy and Luke were fighting. It's happening again.

I found strength and yelled, "STOP!" He turned and slashed at me, I caught the strike.

"Luke. I understand now. You have to trust me."

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my full form!"

"Your mother. She saw your fate," I said.

"This is my fate. I will crush you, child."

"You wont," I said. "You promised. You're holding him back!"

"LIES!" He shoved me backwards and I lost my balance.

"Family, Luke. You promised." So this is one of my greatest fears. Luke losing his promise. I remember that moment, that's when I realized it was him who had to use the cursed blade. That is when I let him go.

The closure must have been the trigger to the next fear because everything around me burst like shattering glass and my sorroundings changed.

Percy was standing in front of me. Someone was holding a knife to my neck. I tried to turn to see who it was but I was stuck. I realized in horror that I was holding bow and aroown and it was pointed at Percy.

"Kill him!" a manly voice shouted from behind me. I shook my head rapidly.

"It's okay Annabeth. I love you." Tears were swelling both our eyes.

"NO! I wont kill him."

"DO IT!" I won't kill him. This is just a simulation right? I'll wake up. I feel the knife digging deeper into my skin.

"Fine! If you wont do it then-" the last thing I saw was Percy's beautiful green eyes.

* * *

I was in the simulation room again. It's finally over. The leaders came into the room and congratulated me.

Six put a hand on my shoulder. "Well done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been overloaded with school stuff. Anyway, does anyone else think that Forget About You by R5 totally reminds you of Percy in the Son of Neptune? 'Cause it seriously does to me. If you don't know the song you should look it up! There are some little spoilers from HoH but nothing crazy big.**

**(Percy's pov)**

I was up last. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It gave me time to prepare but sometimes its better to just get things over with. I could barely watch Annabeth on the screens. With her screams of horror. Once she was done I couldn't help but notice her time was significantly less than everyone else.

As I walked towards the room, I passed Annabeth. She reached for my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back for some reassurance.

"You'll do great," Tris whispers as she sticks the needle in my neck. Four just gives me a glare. I guess he's not over what never happened yet.

She led me into a dark room. Suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore.

I was standing on top of the strawberry fields at Camp Half Blood. I saw a girl in the distance, with a green shirt and red hair. _Rachel._

"Rachel!" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Percy!" she ran up to me. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" She didn't answer, instead green mist started to swirl all around her and I. _The__ prophecy. _

She opened her mouth, more mist escaped. _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. Foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

Visions swirled me like being the middle of a imax theater. I saw Annabeth and I falling a some sort of black hole. Annabeth whispered, "I love you," over roaring winds.

I realized what's happening. I'm afraid that the new prophecy Rachel gave applies to me. Now from the visions, it is. My heart pounding in my chest. I now see Annabeth plunge her hands into what looks like a river of fire. She screams out in pain.

"Annabeth!" Why would she do that? Is she crazy? I wont let anything happen to her. What ever this new prophecy throws at me, I will keep her safe.

The scene changed. I was in, what I remembered as, the Princess Andromeda. Hundreds of monsters surrounded me. I uncapped Riptide. But they didn't look like they were going to attack, they looked like they were waiting for something. I turned to find my nemesis. Luke.

"Hello Perseus. We've been expecting you." I cringed at my full name.

"Luke. What do you want?"

"I have an offer to make you." He paused, I waited. "Join me and we'll take over Olympus together. Aren't you tired of it? We've been pawns for the gods for too long. Ordering us around like little chess pieces. Together we can create a new era."

I shake my head. "No. Give up Luke." What really scared me was the little part of my brain telling me he's right.

"When were the gods ever there for us? When they let Thalia, Annabeth and I live on the streets? When your mother was killed? When Bianca was killed? All your loved ones. All they do is leave us to die." I nodded in agreement before I realized I was doing it.

"No," I said weakly.

"You believe me. Don't you agree? Join me."

"I... I..." _yes I agree._ Luke is right. I AM tired of it. What about all the good things? Like... like... why can't I think of anything? What about all my friends? Annabeth? My mom? "NO LUKE. I'll never join you." I threw Riptide right at his neck.

Now I was walking towards a big meadow. I stepped off the road.

"Come on," I said.

Then a girl voice yelled, "Percy, no!" My entire body sank into the ground, until the earth swallowed me whole. I was choking, and I couldn't see anything. I finally understood what it was like to drown. I wasn't scared of drowning in water. But this was terrifying. I cant breathe, I lungs wanted to burst. _It's just a simulation. I'll wake up. _

But that didn't make it any less horrifying. _Stop panicking, this isn't real. _So instead od trying to get out, I let myself sink deeper and deeper into the earth.

Suddenly I was in the room again, on my hands and knees.

Eric said, with a surprised look, "that's it?"

While another leader said, "Well that was interesting."

"Only three fears..." I heard Tris whisper. I stood up, while they congratulated me. I didn't have the strength to talk so I just nodded. I found my way to Annabeth. None of us said anything about the simulations. Instead we gave each other small smiles and walked over to the dining area to see the final rankings.

After about twenty minutes, Four and Tris walk up the stage. Everyone gets quiet as we wait for them to speak. "Welcome everyone. Its a new year with new initiates, new rankings and new possibilities. Here at Dauntless we believe in bravery, taking action, and freedom from fear. If you also believe in this, we welcome you to Dauntless," Tris says. It's actually a pretty good speech.

Then Four takes over, "I know your all waiting for the ranks. So without further delay, here they are." At that moment a list appeared behind them.

_1. Percy_

_2. Annabeth_

I don't even bother to look at the rest. Annabeth and I look at each other with pure delight. I can't believe we did it! Maybe we can just stay here and live normal lives as regular people in this furturistic world. And everything will be alright.

Boy, I was so wrong.

**Three fears? Like the three main gods? Huh huh huh? No? Okay. **


End file.
